


What I Want

by thorduna



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks Thor works too hard. </p>
<p>So he makes him stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

Thor makes a sleepy sound when Loki runs a finger down his spine.

 

His brother has no idea – yet – but Loki has secured the drapes that shield the windows of their rooms with magic, closing them firmly so that none of the morning sun can sneak in. He took similar measures with the door, repelling any number of servants, messengers, and guards that might come knocking.

 

As of now, it is already almost four hours past Thor's usual wake up time. Loki's been awake for over two hours, propped comfortably on a pillow and simply watching Thor's prone form in complete silence.

 

It is a sight for sore eyes. Thor sleeps in the nude, as ever, and the warm temperatures of late spring had him kicking the sheets almost all the way down during the night. He is on his stomach, one leg stretched straight on the bed, the other bent to the side. He is hugging a pillow underneath himself and this position makes, in Loki's opinion, for the very best viewing of his body. It makes him look both soft and strong, skin deep gold in the shade of the room, the valleys of his muscles defined but inviting to the touch.

 

But while Loki enjoys watching (and he does. If he were inclined to waxing poetics, which he is not, he might be tempted to liken the globes of Thor's ass to peaches, or perhaps apricots.), he also enjoys knowing that he has successfully tricked his brother into resting.

 

They've argued repeatedly about the way Thor continues to stretch himself thin and since Thor refused to make any adjustments to his schedule, Loki had to resort to this.

 

And it serves Thor right. If he listened, he could make the changes himself and prioritize; this way, he is missing an audience with a Vanir ambassador.

 

Loki bribed him, of course, not to make a fuss. He wants Thor to rest, not to undermine Asgard's standing.

 

He places the tips of his middle and index fingers at the top of Thor's spine again and runs them through the curved valley of his back. He watches closely as Thor arches into it ever so lightly, then murmurs something again, pliant and relaxed.

 

And then Loki can perfectly pinpoint the moment when Thor wakes up. His entire body stiffens visibly, tension that was lacking just a minute ago now tightening the muscles of his neck and shoulders.

 

It hurts to see.

 

How far they've come, for Loki to effortlessly admit to himself that the sight of his brother's discomfort or unhappiness upsets him.

 

There's no time to waste. Loki rolls over so that he is mostly lying on top of Thor now, chest pressed to Thor's back, and he leans to nuzzle Thor's cheek. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning,” Thor says quietly, voice hoarse with sleep. There's a confused pause before he goes on. “What time is it?”

 

“No matter. The audience is cancelled.” The words slip from Loki's tongue effortlessly. It is, technically, even true. “Let's sleep in.”

 

Of course, Thor has already slept in. Now Loki has other things in mind.

 

“What did you do?”

 

Ah. Thor has already caught on. Loki hoped he would have more time. But Thor's voice is still quiet. Resigned almost.

 

“I rescheduled,” he says lightly. “We have today.”

 

Thor remains tense underneath him. Loki presses on: “Please.”

 

“It was important, Loki,” Thor huffs into his pillow, but Loki is not yet tossed out of the bed, which he counts as a victory.

 

“And you are not?” He is really trying not to turn this into another argument but Thor can be infuriating. He forces himself to soften his tone. “Am I not?”

 

Thor says nothing for a long while. When he finally speaks, Loki can clearly hear the smile in his voice as his face is still turned away from Loki, half burrowed in the sheets. “Have you planned something for me or are we to laze about in bed?”

 

Relief washes through him and Loki allows himself a brief grin. “I have planned something to do while lazing in bed.”

 

Thor hums and reaches blindly behind himself until he finds Loki's arm and pulls it to himself, kissing the wrist. “Go on, then. Show me. I... I want it. I want you.”

 

“You don't know yet what it is,” Loki teases.

 

“Somehow, I don't think I will be disappointed,” Thor chuckles. Loki lets the moment resonate for a while.

 

Then he cups Thor's ass in his hand, giving it a squeeze and earning himself a shy laugh.

 

_Shy_. Not a typical response from his brother. He takes it to mean that Thor already has some idea about what Loki wants.

 

He fuses his mouth over the smooth skin of Thor's neck and then trails down to where it meets his shoulder before shifting to kiss and lick his way down Thor's back. The action rouses them both with the anticipation that it brings. It promises coupling very unlike their usual ones, but nothing so unknown as to confuse either of them.

 

Thor loves to fuck Loki and Loki loves to be fucked, considers those moments when Thor presses him to the mattress – or against the wall, or holds him in place above his own hips and fucks up – as one of the best, most pleasant in his life. But this. This is special.

 

His mouth already is already watering when he nuzzles into the small of Thor's back and his brother shifts beneath him. His legs are spread invitingly and his back is arched just right as he edges his knees outwards a little. Seeing this, Loki can't bring himself to tease any longer. He slips down the bed until he is on his belly between Thor's legs, propped on his elbows at the junction of Thor's thighs, leaning forward. He presses his palms flatly against the firm, round globes of Thor's ass, easing them open a bit before nuzzling in.

 

Thor makes a sound like an aborted yelp above him and Loki grins, nipping at the fatty edge of Thor's left buttock with his teeth.

 

His anticipation has been building for hours, if not days. He planned it all, choosing which one of Thor's duties could be postponed and taking the steps to see them safely removed. He had nothing specific in mind for them to do when he did that, no, that only came in the quiet hours of the late morning, when the stillness of his brother's limbs reminded him that he was more than just his strength, that he had more in him than just the drive forward.

 

He licks in, parting Thor's buttocks to receive him.

 

They both moan.

 

Loki, overwhelmed by the knowledge as well as the feeling of what he's doing, what he's _allowed_ to do.

 

He has to fight against the firmness of Thor's muscle, to make sure it lets him in, to where the place is soft and vulnerable. Oh, but when he gets there, it is priceless. His tongue seeks out Thor's hole, the wreathed and oddly small patch of skin that makes another rush of saliva flow past Loki's tongue with its coppery taste.

 

Thor's legs open even further, inviting Loki in. This, more than anything, makes Loki's head spin and makes him lick and suck at Thor's hole with way less finesse that he would usually pride himself upon. Bit by bit he can feel Thor relaxing underneath him. His brother is vocal, as ever, and there's a stream of gasps and soft grunts coming from way above where he is. Loki leans back a fraction and spits at Thor's slightly reddened hole, rubbing the wetness in with the pad of his thumb, already feeling the resistance lessening. Then he dives right back in; he has not had his fill yet. He flattens his tongue and drags it through the crack of Thor's ass, all the way from his perineum upwards, letting Thor feel the lack of intense attention to the most sensitive skin. And just as he expected, Thor protests ever so slightly, arching his back and pushing his hips back against Loki's face.

 

There's something that Loki wants and that Thor has not granted him yet – he wants to lie prone on his back and have Thor sit astride his face, riding his tongue. It's delightful to find what Thor is still too shy to do, but at the same time he _wants_ it so badly he is willing to forgo any gloating and simply experience it.

 

For now, this is all he gets and he makes sure they both enjoy it. His mouth and chin are dripping with his own spit as he eats Thor out with abandon. The resistance of the tight muscle of Thor's hole is worn out to almost nothing with each insistent push of Loki's wet tongue.

 

He sneaks his hand underneath his own chin and, never stopping his insistent licks, he lets his index finger push forward. Pressed against the underside of his own tongue, it has free reign and is willingly accepted in.

 

Loki fights past the remaining tightness and lets himself enjoy the silky pressure against his finger as he licks around it. If there was any doubt before where their morning was going, it is gone now. There's bittersweet quality to Thor's enthusiasm. If he loves this – this surrender he is showing, the loss of control and the loss of responsibility – so much, why doesn't he allow himself to enjoy it more often?

 

“Enough. Brother, enough,” Thor gasps and Loki pulls his mouth away reluctantly, gazing down at his single finger penetrating Thor deeply, thrust until the last knuckle.

 

Thor shuffles up to his knees and Loki hurries to pull back while leaving his finger in, unwilling to let go of that point of connection yet. He's left kneeling behind Thor, arm stretched out, while Thor lowers his upper body, propping himself up only by his forearms as he presses a cheek to the flat mattress, and widens his stance, knees digging into the bed as they part for Loki's convenience.

 

“Mm,” Loki drawls. “Is this how you want it?”

 

Thor's response is a mere sound, no words are formed. Loki grins.

 

“Do you not want this to reflect the love we share? Do you not want to look me in the eye as I take you gently?”

 

Maybe Thor doesn't deserve to be pushed. Maybe he doesn't deserve to be teased for his wants, but Loki wants him to be more truthful with his needs always, not only when he's made so by his own hard cock and desires that override all other thought.

 

And Thor _is_ hard, now that he's on all fours, Loki can see his cock filled and flushed, fighting to stay up at Thor's belly instead of drooping downwards.

 

“Fuck me,” Thor orders. And it _is_ an order, Thor's voice carrying throughout the room. For a short moment, Loki wants to draw this out cruelly, to make Thor break down and expose every bit of himself, all in the name of making him see the folly of starving himself of rest, of affection, of pleasure.

 

But his own control is far from perfect.

 

He outstretches his free hand and with mere thought, a vial of oil lands in his open palm. It is a quick manoeuvre and the vial is open and its contents spilled over Loki's hand and between Thor's parted cheeks.

 

Knowing what Thor needs, Loki doesn't dally. He lines himself up and he starts to push in, drawing his hand clear from between Thor's legs and bracing both on each side of Thor's head. He drops down to breathe in the scent of Thor's hair and of the sweat that is inevitably rising all over his skin.

 

He is welcomed inside of his brother's body with ease that takes his breath away. He hasn't spent very long stretching Thor out but the oil is plentiful and Thor's willingness does the rest. Still, he is careful, closing his eyes and circling his hips, dipping in and out, letting the rim of Thor's hole close and open just slightly beneath the pressure.

 

An odd sense of responsibility sits on his shoulders; he wants to make this perfect for his brother. If he doesn't, there's a chance that Thor will never agree to rest, to leave his duties behind if only for a day or two.

 

And so when he fucks in, he does so with the smoothest, slowest thrust he can manage and that is the pace he keeps up. He grinds his hips against Thor's ass almost harshly on the way in and pulls out leisurely, looking down to watch his own slick cock until the flared head just slightly opens the rim of Thor's hole, and then he leans back in. He moves his hands from the bed to Thor's shoulders and holds him down, knowing Thor's arched back will ensure that Loki's cock rubs inside of Thor's just the right way.

 

“Norns, you feel so good,” he praises, hoisting himself up just enough to be able to reach beneath Thor with one hand and grasp his cock. Thor bucks underneath him with force he doesn't expect and Loki grits his teeth, making sure he keeps his hips pumping and his palm tightly wrapped around Thor's hot, hard length.

 

“Hurry,” Thor responds, his eyes still firmly closed though he makes an effort to turn his face towards Loki and not simply hide it in the pillow.

 

The simple request sends heat through Loki's veins. Thor doesn't want to drag this out because he is already on the edge of coming, Loki can feel as much in his hand; Thor's cock is pulsing in a way that speaks of a barely repressed orgasm. And it tastes sweet, to give Thor what he wants without any questioning, without any resistance.

 

Letting himself fully appreciate the beautiful tightness and warmth of his brother's body, he drops his head down to Thor's back, breathing out praises and tightening his fist around Thor's cock, pumping it hard.

 

There were so many thoughts swirling in his head when this all started; this was not a coupling without reason, without care for him, a spontaneous indulgence. No, this was a plan with certain goal, but all of that is trickling away now and all he can focus on now is the tightness he is fucking into, hot and wet, but more than that, there's the sight of Thor's back underneath him, arched and slick with sweat, the same sweat that darkens and tangles his usually bright hair.

 

It all becomes nothing but a needy mess, Loki's hips desperately snapping forward and Thor's hand landing over Loki's where it circles Thor's cock, tightening around it and desperately jerking Thor off until he bucks underneath Loki so hard he almost dislodges him. There's something akin to a fight in that, as he has to drive in hard to make sure he is still fucking Thor and it is this reminder of old times that finally wears him down and Loki groans, biting at Thor's shoulder as he comes, emptying himself deep inside of his brother's ass.

 

There's blissful nothing for a long while, just the heat of skin and soft comfort. In the end, Loki is the first to get his bearings and to move, pulling out and sliding sideways to lie beside Thor rather than on top of him. Only a bit of a bearded cheek is open to his kisses between the pillow and the curtain of blonde hair, but soon enough he can feel a smile underneath his lips and Thor rolls over. The tight embrace is effortless and they shuffle, knees parting here and arms locking closely there until they are pressed against each other, hard.

 

“I am angry about what you did,” Thor murmurs into Loki's ear. There's no reason for Loki to say _no, you're not_. They both know it.

 

“I will try my hardest to make it up to you today. Tomorrow too, perhaps, if you find the time for it,” is what he says instead and Thor starts to shake with laughter.

 

“I know,” he murmurs, nuzzling against Loki's cheek until he finds his lips and they kiss slowly, their tongue luxuriously slowly slipping against each other. “I cannot wait.”

 

 

 


End file.
